


Sweet as Sugar

by hiya_zelda (hiya_girlie)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker/Baker, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, baker!Link, biker!Zelda, forget tatoo artist/florist, idk i might do something with this eventually but here it is anyway, in this house we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_zelda
Summary: Link's little bakery is visited by a goddess one day.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> *aggressively pushes the Biker/Baker agenda* baker!link is BEST link
> 
> also screw salmonella in this house we eat raw cake batter

Link watched the mixer churn with one flour covered hand on his chin like an old timey police inspector and the other on his hip like a fashion model. His latest attempt at fruitcake, made with five different types of berries and the three brain cells he had left, was sloshing around in the mixer, looking more like a lumpy, bruise colored smoothie than a usable batter as it swirled around the bowl. 

He made no effort to mask his frustration with the batter and let out a grunt; he’d been at this all day and hadn’t managed to produce a single good batch.

It’s too liquidy, he decided, reaching for a measuring cup. He sprinkled in a bit of flour, crossing his fingers it would thicken the batter. When it looked viscous enough, he switched off the mixer and grabbed his testing spoon, giving the batter a taste. 

It tasted fine, not too sweet or too sour, something he hadn’t accomplished yet, and the color he could work with, he’d just switch up the ratio of raspberries to blackberries, and that would lighten it. But the texture was an entirely different matter. Awkward lumps were scattered through the batter where berries hadn’t been mashed fully, and clumps of flour that hadn’t incorporated fully were a nuisance as well. He cleaned off his spoon and glared at the batter.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” He muttered, unhooking the bowl from the mixer. 

If it had been usable the batch could have made a couple dozen cupcakes or a three layered cake, and having to throw it out would be aggravating, not to mention wasteful. He’d already thrown out five other batches, their red, pink, and purple remains resting in the nearly full garbage can hiding underneath the counter, and adding another to the mix would likely crush his spirits. He’d wanted to give up after the third failed attempt because third time had not been the charm, but he badly wanted to make a good fruitcake just once.

He could always stash it in the freezer and deal with it another day. Frozen cake batter, while not being the most healthy thing in the world, was pretty good with vanilla ice cream. He grabbed a container and set to work scraping the batter into it. 

The bakery’s door chime sounded faintly, and startled, he nearly spilled the batter. Today had been a slow day, even for a Tuesday, dragging out painfully until closing time, and this was the first customer he’d had since he started making fruitcake. He was lucky he hadn’t been too absorbed in his work and accidentally ignored the chime. That would have been awkward. He needed to stop getting so wrapped up in his experimenting that he neglected the rest of the shop.

Quickly he finished putting away the batter, closing the freezer door with a thud, and washed the flour off of his hands in the sink, hanging up his apron beside the sink. A set of white saloon doors joined the kitchen area to the rest of the bakery, and he pushed them open, stepping into the storefront. He noted with a grimace that there were a few floury handprints on the doors. He really needed to deep clean again.

The best part about owning a bakery was definitely the baking, but he loved being behind the counter too. He took great satisfaction in watching customers enjoy his desserts. Though he told himself he did this for himself, having people genuinely like his food made the years he spent working to buy the bakery worth it. And he liked the company customers provided, since he was his only employee and spent a bit too much time alone for a self proclaimed extrovert.

But today, as soon as Link took up his spot at the counter, an nervousness he hadn’t felt since opening day overtook him.

The woman across the counter looked like she ran her own biker gang, and judging from the black leather jacket, red bandana around her arm, and combat boots, she probably did. She had a good six inches on him, which wasn’t hard since he was kinda short but still made him feel dwarfed. Her long chocolate hair was loose over her shoulders with two ribbon wrapped strands left to frame her face, a face he couldn’t help but notice how strikingly beautiful it was. Sharp eyeliner against her violet eyes and blood red lipstick made her look straight out of a fashion magazine.

He swallowed very slowly. This was… well…

Uh oh.

“Hi,” he finally said, putting on his best customer service smile and hoping his voice wouldn’t crack. “Welcome to Masterful Desserts. Is this your first time here?” 

It was a dumb question, because he knew he would remember seeing someone like her. She was the kind of person he couldn’t forget even if he tried. Looks aside, she carried herself like she owned the world, and he wouldn’t even be surprised if she did. He swallowed back another lump forming in his throat. 

Biker Goddess returned his smile, the corners of her lips quirking up like his question was a funny joke, and he thought he might pass out. He needed to turn up the AC. 

“Yeah, actually,” she said. He should have known she’d have a perfect voice to match the rest of her, smoky and rich in a way that made his skin tingle. “A friend told me you have the best red velvet cupcakes in the city.”

He managed an awkward chuckle, feeling warmth blossom in his cheeks. Why was his stupid heart beating so quickly? He got complements from customers all the time! “High praise,” he said, rubbing his neck, “and though I’m a little biased I might have to agree with them. Red Carpet Velvet is one of our most popular flavors.”

She studied the glass case intently, drumming her manicured nails against her arm. “Anything else you’d recommend?” She asked. Her eyes flicked from one flavor to the next with an enthusiasm only matched by kids in candy shops. “I’m honestly open to anything, I’m not a very picky eater.”

“Umm,” he started, scanning the cupcakes in front of him and settling on a row of pink frosted cupcakes topped with strawberries, “I’m a fan of Berry Best. Choco-Lot of Good is also highly rated, if you like a lot of chocolate.” 

She nodded, though she didn’t seem any closer to making a decision.

“Oh, actually—“ he looked around for a testing spoon and held one up, gesturing to the cupcakes with it, “if there’s a certain flavor you want to try I can give you a taste.”

He didn’t realize how flirty he sounded until the words were out and instantly regretted it, but she must not have noticed. She tapped the glass in front of the Berry Best row. “Could I try one of those?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

He took one of the messier cupcakes out of the row and scooped out a portion of it with the spoon, then passed it to her over the counter. She was careful not to mess up her lipstick as she ate, and if her smile earlier didn’t instantly knock him out the way her eyes lit up definitely would.

“Oh, my god,” she exhaled, staring at the spoon like she didn’t believe what she’d just eaten. “That was so good.”

He was sure he was bright red now, the same color as her lipstick, but he managed a laugh. “Glad you like it.” He accepted the spoon back from her and tossed it in a nearby trash can. 

“Okay,” she said, looking up at his price menu. “I think I’ll take a dozen cupcake box, with three Red Carpet Velvets, three Berry Bests, and six of whatever else you want. Surprise me.”

Link nodded, already trying to figure out what other flavors to get her. He grabbed an empty box and started filling it, putting the red velvet and strawberry cupcakes in first before filling the remaining spots. He opted to give her a mix of fruity and decadent, throwing in a few of his signature cupcakes for variety. 

He held up the full box. “This look alright?” He asked.

She nodded. “Perfect.”

“Sweet. I’ll ring you up, and you’ll be all set.” He moved to the cash register, setting the box on the counter. “Cash or card?”

“Card.” She passed him a blue card with the name of a local credit union on it and he swiped it, passing it back to her when he finished.

“Want a receipt or nah?”

“No thanks.”

“Alright then,” he said. “You’re all set. Have a good day.”

She picked up the box and flashed him another winning smile. “You too.”

He watched Biker Goddess leave, feeling like a total idiot and praying to every god that existed that she’d like the cupcakes enough to come back some day.

**Author's Note:**

> now the question is: do i ever touch this again or do i leave this to gather dust like i do with every other fic ahahah rip me
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
